


MS

by YuAnnnnn



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuAnnnnn/pseuds/YuAnnnnn





	MS

“您送其他人回去吧，我在这里等他。”

山田凉介与其他成员告别，在经纪人的再三叮嘱中关上门，回归寂静的乐屋空荡荡的，猛叹一口气，有些寂寞。

恋人在出场前就拜托化妆师帮他第一个弄造型好让他趁着上台前有时间去找小伙伴叙旧，山田凉介其实不想总是这样那样干预他的交际关系，但中岛裕翔得知本次音番菅田也会出场后就兴高采烈的样子让他的大脑先身体一步将他拦了下来。

他跟自己赌气，直到准备候场前都默默坐在沙发上盯着手机，到嘴边的让步的话语怎么也说不出口。

在后台的走廊上看到菅田将暉时山田凉介几乎快要控制不住表情管理，他深呼吸一口气不动声色地走到中岛裕翔身边阻止了对方的进一步靠近，毫不客气地在别人和恋人都看不到的角度向菅田送去眼刀。

尽管只是短短几分钟的交谈，恋人的心情明显明媚起来，转头就把刚才自己阻止他去找小伙伴的事情一笔勾销，到快上台前都在和自己絮絮叨叨、

如果不是关于将暉的话题就好了。

 

下了台又转眼找不到人了。

但山田凉介能猜到他在哪里，碍于在电视台他无法直接过去把恋人抓走，只能抱着手臂坐在沙发上等着中岛裕翔回来，每隔一分钟就要看看手表心中暗暗腹诽菅田为何今夜没有工作、忙碌到没空约他的裕翔出门才好。

“咔嚓。”

终于听到门锁转动的声音，他站起来，将甜美笑容还未从脸上褪去的恋人拉进怀中压在门板上，一手伸到他背后锁上门。没搞清状况的中岛裕翔无措地紧紧回抱住他，看了眼只剩下他们两人的乐屋和在后腰来回抚摸的手掌他突然反应过来推拒着山田凉介的肩膀。

“等、ヤマ！”

山田凉介拉开他的衣领，隐藏在高领下的纤长脖颈上，昨晚他留下的吻痕还没有褪去，他张口又补上一枚吻印，另一手摸进衣服手掌贴着腰侧向上拇指拨弄着还没有挺立起来的柔软的乳头。

中岛裕翔轻轻抿住嘴唇，呼吸逐渐急促颤抖起来，双手改为搭着他的肩膀借力，手指在门外有人匆匆路过时猛地收紧，

“别在这里。”

这是默认了山田凉介可以继续为所欲为。他奖励一般亲一口中岛裕翔的嘴唇，牵起面红耳赤的恋人移动到乐屋深处，视线转动一圈，将他从背后压上化妆台。衣衫凌乱的样子印在镜子中，不给他拒绝的机会，山田凉介用膝盖顶开他的双腿，一边解开了他的皮带，宽松的裤子失去束缚随重力堆在脚腕。

听到恋人以没有润滑也没有安全套为理由请求自己就此罢手，山田凉介随手从化妆台上抓来一罐乳液打开，毫不吝惜地挖了一大块，用实际行动让恋人乖乖就范只顾着喘息没空再做无谓反抗。

手指深入转动摩擦，中岛裕翔软下腰双手抵住镜子，目光无处安放只能闭上眼睛。身后被一点点开拓的触感被放大，三根手指张开深入来回抽插，指尖刺激到腺点，难耐的轻哼从喉间溢出。山田凉介又抵着那处敏感重重按了几下，逼他睁开泛红湿润的双眼，目光在镜中交汇无声地催促他进一步的侵略。

山田凉介又咬住他的脖子吮吸，在高领衫都无法遮挡的地方留下痕迹。扶着忍耐多时的坚硬火热挤入紧致的肉穴中，生插入带来过分强烈细致的快感，中岛裕翔扶在镜子上的双手不住地向下滑，穴内激烈地吮吸着他的性器。

“圣诞节、”他缓缓抽出一些又用力挺入，“他约你了？”

“呜...什么？”

“我问了他的经纪人，圣诞节那天、菅田休假，要和他一起过吗？”

愈加激烈的抽插撞碎他急切想要解释的话语，紧靠着身体的化妆台都随着动作晃动起来，瓶瓶罐罐碰撞着摇摇欲坠。他口中呼出的滚烫喘息在冰凉镜面上留下一片水雾，强撑着手臂以防自己在混乱中将桌上的化妆品扫落到地上引起响声。

山田凉介抬起他的左腿，膝窝挂在他的手臂，双腿打开蜜穴得以接纳他更多的炙热，龟头顶入深处，中岛裕翔仰起脖子靠在他怀中，声音和腿根都打着颤，山田凉介终于短暂地放过他给他喘息的机会，

“没有、啦…我说要跟你一起过...”

得到想要的答案山田凉介心满意足地亲一口他的脸颊，伸手圈住他在快感中笔直挺立亟待抚慰的性器揉搓。

前后同时受到强烈的刺激，濒临高潮中岛裕翔急切地去掰山田凉介不断给予他快感的手，“ヤマ等、衣服会…嗯啊啊、衣服会弄脏…呜！”

他从菅田的乐屋回来还没来得及换下演出服，服装师还在等他把衣服交还回去……

鼻息喷扫在他后颈，山田凉介倏地停下手中动作，被撩拨地越攀越高的快感戛然而止，紧紧含着他性器的肉穴夹得更紧，不过山田凉介没让他等太久，摸出昨晚不慎从床上滑下掉进外套口袋的套子，出门后才发现，还让他为不知该如何处理而紧张担心了一阵，现在倒是派上了用处。

他两指夹着薄薄的一片递到中岛裕翔面前，害羞的恋人奶声奶气地追问自己为何会随身携带这种东西的样子可爱得让他也不想再忍耐更多，利索地撕开包装将它套上恋人的性器、为恋人戴套还是头一次，他轻笑着抽动一下深埋在他体内的阴茎，搅动他体内泛滥的湿液和属于他的腺液，

“只有一个哦，裕翔夹紧不要漏出来。”

 

他们先后离开电视台，再到停车场回合，中岛裕翔用围巾遮挡住脖颈上惨不忍睹的吻痕，拉紧大衣钻进车里。山田凉介从驾驶座回头看他，见他如释重负一般软在座位上，但绷紧的双腿没有松懈地紧紧夹着。

在恋人羞赧的目光中他转过头启动车子，驶离停车场经过缓冲带一瞬的颠簸，不出所料地听到后排恋人轻声的慌乱惊呼，他转动方向盘，忍不住笑着调戏他说，

“流出来了？”

“你别说话！”

不用看也能想象恋人的表情，背后又传来他的碎碎念，

“明明ヤマ圣诞节那天要工作吧。还不让我出去玩。”

山田凉介挑起眉毛，“那裕翔很想和菅田一起过圣诞？”

“不是啦...”中岛裕翔黏糊糊的声音靠近过来，他趴在驾驶座椅背上，对这样直白的撒娇有些害羞，他贴近山田凉介的耳朵，“ヤマ又没空陪我了吧。”

“总之我先预定了你的时间。”山田凉介将车停入车库，转头捏着他的下巴亲一口，“我会尽量早点回来，你别想着又跟菅田出去。”

 

“或者我们可以今晚提前开始庆祝。”

END.

FT.  
圣诞节快乐！  
最近的芋头和32都太甜了吧！多拉马拍摄结束后终于能黏糊糊一阵了💪('ω'💪)被爱情滋养着呢！


End file.
